hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends
If players in Hidden City are looking for a way to add friends to their list for earning more gifts to get wish list items or for upgrading your Team Spirit Totem or simply wanting friends, whatever their reason, there are couple of different ways to add friends in game. This page will also talk about the things friends can do for their friend and vice versa. It'll also talk about the benefits of visiting friends. How to Add Friends Open the game and at the bottom of the screen there's a bar it's right where the inventory is. On that bar there's a tab called "Friends" click that then at the top there's a tab called "Hidden City Other Players" and this list updates every 24 hours from the last time the player invited people. (Ex. Player invite people at 10pm, it's not till 10pm the following day, that more can be invited) Click that then click select all (or any number a person wishes to invite) then click "invite" - Another way to do it is by adding the username of someone the player may know plays the game. The player can do this by clicking the "G5 Friends" tab and entering their Player Login aka username in the space provided. - They then need to accepted as a friend and once they do, the two players will then be able to visit each other and earn reputation points. They also be able to see what specific boost the other one can give them and vice versa (Archaeologist, Mechanic, Psychic, or Pathfinder). = Visiting a Friend When the current player visit's a friend's game, the following information will be displayed about that friend: * Reputation Level - The type of the boosts they can provide, increases with reputation. * Reputation - The amount scenes that friend has visited in other's games (not to be confused with their Reputation Level) * Friends - The amount of people added by the person you are visiting. * Collections - The amount of collections assembled by this friend. * Monsters - Monsters defeated by the friend. * Mini-games - The amount of times the friend has completed mini-game locations. * Achievements - The amount of achievements unlocked by the person being visited. Once inside a friend's game, the player can click on up to 5 locations per friend every 24 hours, with each using 10 units of Strength. In addition, 5 EXP and 10 Coins are given for each location charged by the player, and random collection items for visiting 20 places. Visiting a location will 'charge' that scene or totem, according to the guidelines below. Boosts from Friends When a friend visits and clicks on one of a location, the player gets a certain type of boost depending on the kind that they can give! Archaeologist gives an increase of 10% on coins for exploring. (Ex. Get extra coins if a friend clicks on the Station) This shows up as a coin symbol with a red background and hands in the middle. Mechanic gives an increase of 10% experience points for exploring the location. (Ex. Get an increase of experience points for the Station if friend has clicked on that location) It shows up as a green wings symbol with hands icon at the top of the location pop up. Psychic reduces energy consumption by 5% on a location. (Ex. If friend clicks on a the Station that costs 25 energy by rank 5, a user will only use 20) This shows up as a blue icon with a lightning symbol with hands at the top of the location pop up. Pathfinder increases the chances of finding a collection item by 5%. (Basically, the chances are higher for finding that collection item that the player could need in the location that the boost is active in) This shows up as a little brown bag with a purple background and hands joining int the front at the top of the location pop up. If one friend wishes to know what boost they give, they can ask another player to visit them to look. (Look at section above) Add List If an active player who also gives out gifts and/or does the free once a day gift, add your player username to the list below. By adding your player name to the list, you're agreeing that it's completely okay for people to add you as a Friend via username. *Note make sure it's exact! (Ex. Lower cases match and upper cases match if you have upper and lower cases in your player username) *puffinlover55 *nanny3 *Jet Kirby *jon11235813 *Mika *msmotor01 *Zensoulfire *Motremouth *hotel1970 *sam18nov *BAgate *nick *lifeissweet *sexy gma *ColisaS *Nim16 *Nyx *Nimeria *Nicolene *Cerwidden *SarahSedai *nyzeke *Heyured *CanadianIce *tamtam *Smoker70 Category:Helpful things Category:Gameplay